Stars, Moons, and Lightning
by DanikaMovieStar
Summary: Luna has one year to make Harry fall in love with her. But with her American movie star cousin there to help her along the way, she might just have a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hooray! This is my very first fanfiction I have ever put on the internet! Please review and tell me what you think! I got the idea for this while watching the Disney channel for the kids I was baby-sitting, and I think it's really a great idea.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Luna, love! We have to be going soon!"

"Just a moment, father!" Luna shouted over her shoulder before turning her attention back to detailing one of the numerous dainty violets dancing across the guestroom door.

Luna pressed the tip of her paintbrush to her lips. Everything had to perfect!

"Luna!"

The straggly-haired blonde sighed before setting down her paintbrush and pushing herself to her feet. She supposed she could finish later.

Before going down the stairs, however, Luna looked over her shoulder one more time to admire the strokes of calligraphy that had taken more time and effort than the hundreds of painted flowers.

_**Danika Lovegood**_

* * *

Luna had never been in a Muggle airport before, but she had heard all about them. On that same note, though, she was also finding that an airport was something that needed to be experienced in order to get a full feel for it. Everywhere you looked, you saw people pushing and shoving, suitcases following their owners like dogs on leashes, and the air was thick with the sounds of every language known to man.

While her father was off conversing with a young couple who seemed to be from Japan and understanding very little of what he was saying, Luna found her way over to the magazine stand with a bored-looking Indian man watching over his wares.

"I need everything you have on American celebrities," she said, passing the man the strange paper Muggle money. "I only have an hour to learn everything I possibly can."

A small stack of magazines grew larger and larger, and Luna watched in an awed sort of amazement, her attention only coming back with a snap when she noticed a familiar face on the cover of the top magazine. She snatched it up to get a closer look, and sure enough, right below the photo of the girl whose smile dazzled despite the completely stationary photograph.

_**Danika Lovegood:**__ an exclusive interview with Hollywoods most up and coming young star_

Giving a small squeal of delight, Luna left all her other selections on the counter and found the nearest possible chair to settle down with the Hollywood gossip.

Danika Lovegood was Luna's cousin: an American halfblood and the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood's youngest brother. Luna's Uncle Woodrow had moved to the United States after he had graduated from Hogwarts and married a Muggle woman; an aspiring actress named Alexis. But when an acting career never panned out for Luna's aunt, she instead tried to make it happen for her daughter.

The only difference was that Danika found great success as an actress. At 3, she had starred in her first commercial, was doing television parts by 5, and had her first movie by 8.

But it was last year when Danika had found true success. She had been given a starring role on a Disney Channel show called _Life According to Sydney_, which was, from what Luna had heard, a show about a young girl named Sydney who was willing to do just about anything to become famous, and her plans to do so usually ended with some very kooky results.

The last time Luna had heard from her cousin was when the show had just started airing, and from the looks of the magazine cover, it had done very well.

Luna flipped through the pages, past the celebrity babies and actresses standing side by side, wearing the same dress, until she finally found the spread of the stylish blonde 15 year old: photos of her dancing barefoot on the beach, holding a Shakespearian drama mask, and sitting upside down in an antique armchair. Below there were blocks of white with black text spelling out the interview with the magazine reporter: what she liked to do in her spare time (shopping, playing with her dog, and singing), what people could look forward to from her show in the following year.

Luna had become so absorbed in the magazine, in fact, she found herself quite startled when a voice from right in front of her spoke, "Don't skip over the Jonas Brothers photo spread."

When Luna finally did look up, she could see, standing just inches in front of her was the slender, stylish figure of Danika Lovegood, an unreachable Hollywood icon to most, but to Luna, the cousin with whom she'd made biscuits and gone looking for fireflies.

But that Danika was just a little girl, in no way resembling the glamorously beautiful teenager that stood before her.

Atop her head was a wide-brim straw hat tied with a violet ribbon, and from over the rims of oversized sunglasses (as though afraid of being recognized) peer bright blue eyes, as though they were small pieces stolen from the Caribbean Sea. Her blonde hair that had once rivaled Luna's in length was now chopped into the same short, stylish haircut that had been featured in the magazine.

Before Luna could react any further, Danika rush forward and hugged her tight around the shoulders. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, girl!"

Luna wrapped her own arms around her cousin. "I missed you too, Danika."

"Honey, I've been telling you for years, it's Dani!" Danika took off her wide brimmed hat and shook her hair wildly. "But where's Uncle Xeno?"

Luna pointed over to the Japanese couple, who seemed to be quickly becoming nervous at the oddly dressed man before them.

"Uh oh," Danika remarked, biting her bottom lip. "I better go handle this."

The America movie star rushed over to the couple, pulling her hat back tight over her hair, lest she be recognized, and, quite to Luna's surprise, began speaking to them in fluent Japanese. Almost immediately, the young couple began to calm down and bowed their good-byes to Danika and Luna's father.

"_Yoi ichinichi o!_" Danika called after them.

"When did you learn to speak Japanese?"

Danika spun around. "Oh, I just started learning. My agent told me a month ago that there's this new movie being made in Japan, and they need a blonde American girl to play one of the parts. I have the audition over Christmas!" The girl could not help a squeal of delight.

Luna shook here head. These were most certainly going to be an…_interesting_ next few months.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end of chapter 1! Pleas review and tell me what you think! It may inspire me to write more of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know it took me long enough, but I finally did update this story! I hope you'll all love me for this!

* * *

Chapter 2

and I like singing and all, but I ve never thought about making a record. Danika chattered on and on. I ve got some experience. I ve been in music videos, but always in group. It should be all that more terrifying than acting, but .

Later that night, Luna and Danika were lying on the floor of Luna s bedroom (the guestroom still overflowing with Danika s luggage). All the pillows and blankets within the house had been moved to that floor as the girls rolled about, catching up with everything that had happened since they had last seen one another.

In fact, I ll show it to you!

Danika reached over to her nearby bag, extracting a metal square which Danika called an I-Phone . She pushed several colorful buttons that were hiding behind the screen before holding the device right in front of her cousin s nose, and, to her complete shock, a video began playing in front of her. It was of a woman in a pale lavender wig who was walking around in a world made of candy.

It s called California Gurls, and it s by this singer, Katy Perry. Danika explained as the music began. It might be a little hard to recognize me with the wig they made me were, but I ll point me out.

She was never quite sure how to tell Danika that she didn t know anything about Muggle singers and movie stars, much less didn t really care about them. She was a witch, after all, and really didn t have any reason to care about Muggle entertainment, but for the sake of her little cousin s excitement, it was easier just to nod and put up with it.

There I am! she pointed excitedly. In the bright red wig with the cherry on top!

While Danika went on about what it was like to meet Snoop Dogg , Luna wondered to herself about all the circumstances of how her cousin game to live with her and her dad.

Even though Danika pursued an acting career in the Muggle world, she had always known she was a witch, and began attending school just like any other witch. Danika began attend the Salem Witches Institute when she was eleven, and did all her acting during the school break. As far as the Muggle world knew, Danika just attended some fancy private school where she could have lots of privacy from all the cameras. Besides the fact that not a lot of wizards owned televisions to watch her on, so Danika was allowed to carry on her double life without incident.

At least until this past semester.

That was the entire reason why Danika would be attending Hogwarts this fall. While the wizarding world was still somewhat in the dark about Danika s double life as a Hollywood actress, Muggle-borns and students who had Muggle relatives were beginning to recognize Danika from the television. It started causing a real disturbance when the first years where ushered into the welcoming feast and three of the pulled away from the group because they just couldn t believe they were seeing Danika Lovegood sitting amongst a group of fourth years. And when Danika started becoming late to every single class because she was being stopped for pictures, autographs, and stories about Hollywood, the school finally had to get involved.

And while Danika hadn t broken any laws by appearing on television, there was certainly no arguing that her career posed a danger to keeping the wizarding world a secret. After all, what child wouldn t want to brag that they went to school with the Danika Lovegood? That would only lead to people wanting to know where Danika and her Muggle-born fans attended school, and on and on until the Salem Witches Institute was discovered, soon followed by the American wizarding world.

But Danika and her parents had managed to come to a compromise with the school that would allow her to keep her acting career. Danika could go and live with her uncle in England where Life According to Sydney wasn t airing yet, and transfer to Hogwarts for the remainder of her education.

And so, there Danika found herself on the floor of her cousin, Luna s bedroom, talking about her Hollywood high-life and what it would be like to start at Hogwarts (but more about Hollywood).

Why don t I go get us some tea, Danika? Luna suddenly asked, interrupting her cousin s rambling.

Dani! the girl reminded Luna. I m only Danika on acting contracts!

Luna nodded before leaving for the teapot on the saucers. When she finally found herself back in her bedroom, Danika was laying on her back, staring at the painted ceiling.

So who are all these people? she asked, pointing up towards the mural.

Luna set the tea tray down. Those are my friends from school, she said. I miss them very much when I m away from Hogwarts, and so I painted this so it wouldn t be so painful.

Who s the one in the glasses? Danika point up at a dark-haired wizard with messy locks and a lightning bolt-shaped scar.

That s Harry Potter, Luna answered, her voice sounding just a little bit breathless. He s probably my closest friend out of all of them.

Luna wondered briefly if she should tell Danika about Harry s defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort and how he was considered the savior of the wizarding world. But at the last minute, she decided not to because Danika would likely be hearing all about it once she got to Hogwarts. Along with that, there would be how good he was a Quidditch, how he had been offered a spot of the Auror s Office Training once he finished his last year at Hogwarts, how selfless he was, how he cared so much for his friends, how he-

You like him, don t you?

Luna s eyes went wider than usual and the blood shot into her cheeks. Why on earth would you say that?

Now it was Danika s turn to go wide-eyed. OMG! You DO like him, don t you? she gasped. I was just teasing you before, but you honestly DO like him!

Luna did her very best to high her face behind her long hair as she sat back down, but she could feel the red still seeping through the blonde strands.

He likes you, she suddenly heard, forcing Luna to make real eye contact once again.

How do you know? Luna shot back. You ve never even met him.

Danika s eyes sparkled brightly. Call it a feeling, Luna. I should know. Living in Hollywood, you make it your business to know who s with who every minute of every day!

Luna tilted her head down. It was embarrassing to talk to Danika about boys. The girl was two years younger than Luna, and, according to the magazines, she had already had several well-publicized relationships with all kinds of Hollywood names that Luna didn t know (but assumed they were a big deal).

It doesn t matter anyway, Luna finally admitted, even though it pained her to say so. He s in love with someone else.

Really? Danika remarked with a humph. And who is this?

Her name s Ginny Weasley, Luna said. She s the prettiest girl in our grade, so it would make sense that she would be the one to end up with him.

But Danika wasn t about to be deterred. She stood to her feet and put her hands on her hips. Do you have your yearbook?

Luna nodded and made her way to her bookshelf, pulling out a large cover book.

Show me this Ginny Weasley! Danika ordered as Luna began flipping through the pages.

That s her? Danika snorted when Ginny pointed out the redhead s picture. I don t see what s so special about her! You re easily just as pretty she is!

Luna s ears perked at this compliment. You really think so?

Danika glanced in her cousin s direction, but a different sort of expression on her face. Well maybe you could do a few things to give you a bit more of an advantage in getting this boy.

Immediately , Danika started making suggestion. You hair could use a little bit of work it doesn t even look like you brushed it this morning, and it s WAAAAAY too long. And do you even use make-up? I don t think Hogwarts says you can t wear it in school .

But the more Danika said, the more Luna started to feel uncomfortable. But Danika suddenly spoke up again, in a much more excited tone. But you are lucky enough to have a cousin who is a Hollywood superstar, but to age to the second on the most current fashion. And believe me when I say I will not rest until your are the epitomy of cool and chic.

Danika quickly rushed over to the side where her suitcase was, digging through it like a maniac. Let s get started tonight!

* * *

Even though I was gone for a long while, but really, only two reviews? I don't want to have to hold chapters hostage, but I would love to see some more feedback!


End file.
